Good Bye
by TheBadsun
Summary: Don't tell me you're sorry when i know you're not. You're only sorry you got caught. NxM AU one shot


Hello this is Alwaysbtheir and as many of you probably know I haven't been on in a while so I'm sorry . A little Fyi I have changed my penname to TheBadsun. I hope you enjoy this oneshot ive been trying to get done for ages. More information on my other currently still on going stories are in the bottom.

Disclaimer I don't claim to nor own Gakuen alice no characters nor any songs used. They belong to their rightful owners.

Now please enjoy

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was early in the morning; a Limo was barely turning around the corner….

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama" Her Name was being called from every direction, followed by a lot of camera flashes.  
>"<em>Paparazzi<em>" A brunette thought bitterly. Her limo approaching closer to the front of The Alice Music Academy's gates.  
>"<em>Fun<em>" a sarcastic thought followed afterward.  
>Her Limo came to a sudden halt and her manager beckoned her to step out of the limo. She nodded and gracefully stepped out, putting on sunglass to hide her face. Camera Flashes started going off again,<br>Reporters yelling questions after questions.

"Sakura-san is it true you and Hyuuga-san have broken up?" one man yelled  
>"How do you feel about the rumors of Hyuuga-san womanizing once more?"<br>"Who broke up with whom?" was followed.

Mikan quickly headed towards the school's gate, her manager following closely behind.  
>Today, they were having the annual Alice Music academy: Best Music performance. This contest was of course for the enjoyment and Fun of the students, although many did not know, this <em>"contest"<em>separated the dogs from the pups.

"Is it possible you have someone else too?"  
>"Did you guys have sex yet?"<p>

She was a few feet away from the safe haven school provided, but she had to stop.  
>She took of her sunglasses and glared at the two paparazzi that had yelled those absurd questions.<br>The crowd around her fell silent.  
>"First of all, yes we broke up . About those rumors..im not surprised if they were true. "Her chocolate orbs darkened. She recalled the first time she had caught him cheating on her <em><strong>" I <strong>_dumped him and unlike him." She spoke coldly " I know how to be faithful in a relationship._**" **_Before taking one more step she answered the last question directed at her._**  
><strong>_"Lastly **No**." she glared directly at the journalist who had shouted the last question. He gulped _nervously, suddenly regretting asking that question.  
>"What kind of Ridiculous question is that?"<br>With that said she entered the Academy's gates and left the paparazzi yelling illogical questions  
>once more.<br>_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
><strong>_**Late evening  
><strong>  
>"Mikan" Her manager Arisu called, knocking on the door. The 16 year old brunette looked up from her Dressing table. "Come in". Arisu came in and quickly inspected her clothes.<br>She was wearing a simple black skirt, 2 inches above her knees, a white long sleeved collared shirt, 2 buttons left unbuttoned with a silver tie hanging loosely around her neck. She wore black thin heel boots that reached about a few inches below her knees. Her hair was left down, but curled at the end.  
>She wore no makeup but lip loss and black eyeliner.<br>"The casual look." Her manager spoke. "Looks good." She nodded her approval, her phone suddenly rung. "Yes? Arisu speaking" she answered "oh! Yes Hiroto-san I believe we're still on for that concert…" She excused herself and left Mikan alone in the Dressing room.

Mikan finally let out a sigh she had been holding in the whole day.  
>"It's almost time," A sudden voice startled her from her thoughts.<br>"Ah! Hotaru!" she gave her a small smile.  
>"Thanks." She mumbled, standing up<br>Hotaru inwardly sighed.  
>"Baka," she spoke in her regular tone "You're not over him yet." She simply stated.<br>There was silence for a moment; Mikan's chocolate orbs were hidden by her brunette locks.  
>She gave a small resentful laugh. "You can read me that easily? How pitiful of me. "<br>Mikan did not raise her gaze from the floor.

"Are you sure about wanting to switch your song?" Hotaru leaned against the door frame  
>Mikan slowly looked up. "Arisu told you I suppose?"<br>She looked to the side "You can say that. I got my ways you know." Hotaru smirked  
>Mikan gave a small grin "You always do."<p>

"Come on lets go" she had started walking out the door "I think Koizumi is almost done singing" Hotaru rolled her eyes in displeasure as Luna's singing voice started getting loud as they made their way to the auditorium

_Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend  
>[no way, no way]<br>I think you need a new one,  
>Hey, Hey, I can be your Girlfriend<em>

Mikan and Hotaru tried to ignore Koizumi's song as they came closer to the backstage

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, just what the hell were you thinking?<em>

"We'll I'll leave you here," Hotaru told her Stopping in front of the stairs that lead to a private V.I.P room for singers and Bands who already went or were waiting their turn.  
>"Good luck." Mikan smiled "Thanks." Hotaru nodded "See you soon." And with that she left Mikan in the backstage.<p>

"Mikan, "Her manger called, who was already waiting for her there in the backstage.  
>"What's wrong Arizu?" Mikan turned around and went towards her manager, noticing her manger a bit uneasy.<br>"Are you sure you want to switch your song at last minute?" Mikan was a bit surprised, her manager never doubted her decisions.  
>"Of course." Mikan inwardly sighed "There's no going back" she gave a small re-assuring smile.<br>"Even, If Natsume is right after you?" Her smile Froze and disappeared.  
>"Of course," Her brunette locks cast a shadow over her chocolate orbs "<em>There's No going back"<em>She thought to herself once more.

A loud cheering was suddenly heard  
>"And now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for one of the academy's top Female singer…Sakura Mikan !" The yelling from the crowd increased dramatically!<br>Mikan couldn't help but smile. This was what she lived for.

She took a Microphone from her manager and walked out to the stage  
>"Hey guys you ready for this?"<br>"YEAHHHHHHH ! WOOOO " the crowd cheered on.  
>She smiled before she hushed the crowd down. "I know most of you enjoy my up beat rock music and don't get me wrong because I enjoy sharing it with all of you my fans. " she winked at the crowd which at this they cheered some more.<p>

"But today, I wrote a really more personal song I'd like to share with everyone." she said sounding a bit less cheerless but never the less she smiled and the red curtain behind her rose. Revealing a magnificent grand piano a microphone attached to it. Her other band members appeared as well; acknowledging each other with a nod. There were whispers between the students, curious and excited.  
>A ghost of a smile gracing her features as she put the microphone on the stand. The brunette's chocolate orbs became solemn as she turned around; Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the grand piano.<p>

Natsume Hyuuga was currently in the back of stage waiting for _ his _Mikan to perform, but…wait he couldn't call her that anymore. . He groaned as he realized the mistake he kept committing. He ruffled his dark raven hair in frustration. She wasn't his anymore he had screwed everything up _again;_ after she had given him another chance. "_You fool" _he whispered insulting himself as he saw his marvelous Mikan walk across the stage and do what she loved the most the most, _**sing**_. He hated himself for not seeing what he had until it was all too late. Regretting saying 'I love you' without meaning it, shallowly saying she was the _one_.

The sound of piano keys being played snapped him out of his thoughts; his crimson orbs landing on her.

_[[Take a bow-Rihanna]]_

Mikan closed her eyes as she started singing, this was it. She hoped somewhere in the back of her mind he was listening.

_Oohh, how about a round of applause?  
>Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yea<br>Yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now  
>standing outside my house<br>trying to apologize  
>You're so ugly when you cry<br>please, just cut it out_.

_Don't tell me you're sorry  
>cause you're not<br>and baby when I know  
>you're only sorry you got caught<br>_

_But you put on quite a show,  
>Really had me going now it's time to go,<br>Curtains finally closing  
>That was quite a show, very entertaining<br>but it's over now  
>[but it's over now]<br>Go on and take a bow  
><em>

She opened her eyes, and hazel orbs met crimson. There he was standing next to the stage curtain visible to non but her.

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
>you better hurry up before the<br>Sprinklers come on  
>Talking about "Girl, I love you "<br>" you're the one"_

She saw him stiff up but never for a minute had he taken his eyes of her.

_This just looks like a rerun _

_Please, what else is on?  
><em>

She broke their eye contact, her gaze landing on the crowd they were swaying side to side listening to her sing. Glow sticks and lighters up in the air moving to the side.

_Don't tell me you're sorry  
>cause you're not<br>and baby when I know  
>you're only sorry you got caught<em>

But you put on quite a show,  
>Really had me going now it's time to go,<br>Curtains finally closing  
>That was quite a show, very entertaining<br>but it's over now  
>[but it's over now]<br>Go on and take a bow

A small unnoticed tear drop fell from her hazel orbs landing on the piano key she was playing. Looking down at the piano keys she suddenly looked up making eye contact with Natsume; singing this part directly to him.

_Oh , and the award for best liar goes to you  
>[goes to you]<em>

_For making believe that you could be faithful to me _

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause?_

_Standing ovation?_

_Don't tell me you're sorry  
>cause you're not<br>and baby when I know  
>you're only sorry you got caught<em>

But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going, now it's time to go<br>Curtains finally closing  
>That was quite a show, very entertaining<br>but it's over now  
>[but it's over now]<br>Go on and take a bow

_**But it's over now….**_

She closed her eyes, taking a breath; the song she sang finished, finally out there. Realizing that it was quiet she looked at the crowd and suddenly they all clapped with tears in their own eyes and cheered louder than the she had ever heard them. She smiled relieved and gracefully bowed.

"Thank you everyone" She exited the stage opposite of were Natsume stood, satisfied with her performance; and the look on his face.

.** -**

Well that's it for now I was planning to make Natsume sing as well but I wanted to see how this one shot got received. If I see that its well liked ill make it a two shot or something if it gets requested .[if you do request another chapter to were natsume might most likely sing please feel free to suggest a song and whether u would like this to be a happy ending] Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoy and please to remember to review!

As for my other stories I am working on them. I'm a bit stuck on them since I started working and going to school I haven't had time to update nor write nor plan so I apologize to those who oh so patiently keep waiting for them –bows- I really am trying my best on them. So please don't give up on me, I wrote this one shot as an apology as well for taking so long and also so many could see I really haven't quit I just don't have as much time as I used too –sigh-

Well once again please remember to review!

-thebadsun


End file.
